Last Chance
by Marylin Dumbledore
Summary: Fluffy H/Hr- what can I say? that's all i write!


A/N: Howdy

A/N: Howdy! This is a story I wrote listening to some music on the way home. Yes, it's a H/Hr. that's all I write! Enjoy! Oh, I'll get back to Wedding Times Three soon I promise!

The freshly fallen snow of early winter glimmered brightly in the morning sun. Inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the fourth floor in the smallest, stuffiest, and most boring room in the entire building

Professor Binns droned on while Harry Potter was writing profusely, looking up every once and a while and then going back to writing. After class Hermione walked up to Harry and said, "I can't believe you took notes all the way through class! Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you!" 

" I wasn't taking notes!" He said in an as-if tone.

" Well, what were you doing?" asked Ron coming up next to him.

" I'll tell you later." Harry said and then walked away rather nervously.

" He's sure been acting strange lately." Said Hermione suspiciously, _'Maybe he found out I liked him as more than a friend! Oh, I hope not!!!'_ and then she hurried off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower leaving Ron all alone.

~*~

Gryffindor Common Room- Hermione's PoV

Harry, Ron, and Neville were all sitting by the fire talking quietly, and I was working in the corner. The three boys, and I were the only one's in the common Room. I was working on plans for the Christmas Ball, being in charge of it of course, I had everything done except, we needed a band to play, I wrote to 20 of the major singers, all replied saying they were busy. I looked over at the three guys, just as Harry pulled out two shiny new guitars, handing one to Ron and the other to Neville. I could see the excitement in the two boys eyes, Neville immediately held his up and played silent night with Ron joining in with his base guitar, and Harry sang along very quietly. I'd never heard anything so beautiful! Harry voice sounded absolutely angelic (Even more than usual to me) with the guitars! Who would have guessed that Ron and Neville could play guitar, and Harry could sing!

" That was a absolutely angelic, guys!" I said making them jump.

" Thanks, Herm." Said Harry turning red. 

" Would you guys by any chance like to perform at the Christmas Ball?" 

" Well, I don't know. I mean I'm sure it'd be fun, but I'm just not sure," Harry said.

" I've written to twenty of the major singers, and they're all busy! You guys are my last chance!" I said pleadingly. 

" Ron?" Harry said looking at him.

"Yeah, Sure. How 'bout you Neville?"

" Well, Yeah. Sure!" Said Neville.

" Then, I guess I'll do it." Said Harry.

" Thank You so much! You boys are lifesavers!" I 

~*~

McGonagall's office

Hermione burst into her office yelling, " Professor, I've got it! I've got it!"

" Got what Herm?"

" A band for the Ball!" 

" Really? Who?" said the Professor excitedly

" Their called Last Chance." 

" Oh? What are the young people's names"

" Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Neville Logbottom."

" Well, they must be great the way you're going on." Mcgonagall said laughing

" Yes, they are! I heard them last night and it reminded me of a chorus of angels. Professor they're fabulous!"

" Well,I guess it's settled! Tell them they need to be in the Great Hall by 6:30 to do sound check, and then they need to be ready by 7:15 to play." 

" Thank you so much Professor!"

"Well, What'd she say?" asked Harry when Hermione came out of the office.

" She said yes!" 

"Yahoo!" said Harry.

" Oh, Harry, she said to make sure you have a date." Hermione _lied_

" Well, Miss Granger?"

" Yes, Mr. Potter?"

" Would you honor me by letting me escort you to the ball?"

" Yes, Mr. Potter. I will."

" Not as a date of course." Harry said almost reluctantly.

" Oh, of course," Hermione said smiling and laughing, '_DANG!'_

~*~

Girl's Corridor

As Hermione sat in the big chair in the girl's room Lavender braided her hair and was twisting it up in a bun while Ginny painted her nails and Pavarotti did her make up. 

" Why do you girls care how I look?" asked Hermione.

" Herm, you're a very pretty person. If cared more about how you looked than school, you'd have guys lining up to ask you out!" said Lavender

" And if you cared more about school than how you looked you'd be making A's." said Hermione.

" Herm, you are going to look great in your new dress! Harry's going to be so impressed!" said Ginny smiling widely.

" Oh, you mean the dress that you all bought and sprung on me tonight?"

" Yes, but tonight you bought it especially for this date." 

" It's not a date! Girls, did you know I've never done any of this stuff you're doing to me. I hope I look-" looking in the mirror cut off Hermione, " Girls, is this really me!" Hermione has never looked prettier! Her eyes were done over in pale blue to match her dress, her nails were also pale blue, and her hare had pale blue and white roses in it. Her dress was long, pale blue, of course, and had spaghetti straps, but if you went further down the arm she had those medieval long droopy sleeves. 

As she walked down the stairs Harry and all the other guy's mouths dropped open. Harry took her arm and escorted her to the ball. 

All of the guys had shiny light blue tuxes, with white collars and cuffs.

~*~

The Christmas Ball

Last Chance was a big hit! The students were shocked that their schoolmates were playing at the Ball. Hermione had guys lining up to dance with her 

The guys played a lot of Christmas songs, and a few of their own. On their first break they all came off stage to dance with their dates, and a few others. Harry found Hermione and danced with her first and last. While they were dancing their last dance till the next break she felt something drop into her pocket. When the dance was over Harry said, " Look in your pocket." And then left to go back on stage. 

She went back to the dance and sat in corner. She pulled a note out o her pocket that said **'read me!' **in Harry's handwriting. While they sang this song she read what Harry had written. ( A/N: this is a BBMACK song called Love on the Outside) 

" This is for a very special lady out there in the crowd out there. I hope you know who you are." Said Harry before the song started.

__

Love on the Outside 

God knows I've been hurt before  
You know what I've been through  
Time helps but it doesn't cure  
The scars will never heal 

Said your love was never ending  
But it slowly disappeared  
I know you want my heart  
But a friend is all I need 

Cuz this love on the outside  
Is all I can give  
But this love on the inside needs someplace to live  
If I gave you my heart, would you give it a home  
Cuz this love on the outside  
Is love all alone

I know that you love me, said a million times  
You know it's hard to me  
Been told a million lies

Cuz this love on the outside  
Is all I can give  
But this love on the inside needs someplace to live  
If I gave you my heart, would you give it a home  
Cuz this love on the outside  
Is love all alone

I'm taking my time  
I've made up my mind  
It's you I'm needing, you I'm believing  
It's love forever and a day

Cuz this love on the outside  
Is all I can give  
But this love on the inside needs someplace to live  
If I gave you my heart, would you give it a home  
Cuz this love on the outside  
Is love all alone. ( end of song)

Hermione's letter went perfectly with the song. 

Hermione, 

I have something very important to tell you. Meet me backstage at the end of our performance. It's about my feelings for you. 

__

~ Harry

After the show Hermione went backstage. He was sitting on the step waiting for her, "Harry, I read your letter. What did you want to say to me?" Said Hermione with hundreds of butterflies in her stomach.

Before Harry could answer Cho came running up to him yelling, " Harry! I loved your song I could tell you wrote it for me!" She pulled him down to her level and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Hermione saw the whole thing when Harry and Cho broke free, Hermione had dis appeared. What she didn't see was that Harry yelled, " CHO! THE SONG WASN'T FOR YOU,IT WAS FOR HERMIONE! CHO, I GAVE YOU UP IN FOURTH YEAR! I CAN'T BELIEVED I EVER LIKED YOU!" Harry ran out to find Hermione. As he ran into the Great Hall he ran into Ron who said, " Hey man, you better catch Herm she ran outside."

"Thanks!" Harry said and ran outside. Hermione was sitting on the steps crying.

" Herm?" he said sitting down next to her.

" What do you want?" she asked with tears in her voice.

" I came out here to tell you-"

" Tell me what? That you and Cho are madly in love?" said Hermione standing up.

" No!" He said standing up to face her.

" Then what?"

" That I love you. Cho thought the song was for her, but I meant it for you ."

" Really?"

"Yeah, Really." Harry said and he leaned in and kissed her, They wrapped their arms around each other and as the were kissing the snow started to fall making it look like a Snow globe. It was probably the most beautiful, and most solemn kiss in the history of mankind. Harry and Hermione were both so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't even notice the crowd of Gryffindor's gathering around them. 

When they finally broke free, and saw the crowd they all started laughing. Harry and Hermione walked back in the building hand, in hand, covered in freshly fallen snow.

A/N: Thank ya'll for reading this I appreciate it very much. Now, please review!

Thanx!   



End file.
